This invention relates to the field of garden and power garden equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to a power hoe attachment for a power grass trimmer or the like for use in turning soil.
Power grass trimmers or the like are used to trim grass and other vegetation in areas where lawn mowers cannot reach. For example, walls, fences and other similar objects may contain vegetation growth thereby which cannot be accessed by a power mower. Conventional grass trimmers and the like typically contain a spool of nylon wire having a portion of the nylon extending tangentially therefrom. The nylon spool is rotated on a shaft of a power grass trimmer at a rotational velocity sufficient to cause the nylon line extending therefrom to cut vegetation as it passes therethrough. Such power grass trimmers have also been used as lawn edgers.
It is desirable to provide a system for turning dirt which will utilize a power lawn trimmer or the like.
It is also desirable to provide an attachment to be used on a power lawn trimmer or the like to convert the same into a power hoe for turning soil.